Eternity
by Steve Burnside
Summary: Duo escribe sus sentimientos a la vez que recuerda sus sufrimientos por el amor no correspondido...


Aviso, Fanfic yaoi, muy cortito y triste, basado en personajes de gundam wing.

**ETERNITY**

Escrito por: Duo Maxwell

_Dedicado a todos los que alguna vez amaron de verdad_

Estaba sentado sobre la arena blanca de la playa, casi al borde del mar, mientras el cielo anochecía, la brisa suave del mar mecía su larga cabellera de color castaño claro la cual estaba anudada en una larga trenza, sus ojos violeta miraban perdidos en la lejanía de la playa como pensativo, se notaba que el joven había llorado mucho ya que aun unos surcos de lagrimas se podían observar en sus mejillas,

"Por que…"

Sus pensamientos hablaban de lo que tanto le dolía, sus manos finas y blancas comenzaron a escribir amarga palabras sobre las blancas hojas de un cuaderno algo viejo, con la pasta desgastada y medio rota…

"Al fin termino la guerra ya conseguimos la paz tan preciada que tanto deseaba y aun así no encuentro paz de verdad en todo esto, no soy feliz como pensé que seria….al revés ahora soy mas desgraciado que antes…antes al menos tenia tu presencia, tus ojos eran fríos pero siempre que quería los podía ver, podía mirar esos ojos azules impresionantes, azul cobalto… y esos cabellos oscuros casi negros sin llegar a serlo con unos reflejos marrones y siempre desordenados, me divertía mucho haciéndote enojar , degustaba tanto callarme cuando hablaba de mas… pero a mi no me molestaba cuando me hacías callar por que te tenia a mi lado…además en esta guerra luchamos juntos por conseguir paz para todos pensábamos que así seriamos mas felices, pero no fue así..al fin tras conseguirlo nos separamos cada uno por su lado y no te volví a ver mas… yo me quede con mi mejor amiga Hilde ayudándola como podía, pero en mi mente siempre estaba tu imagen….al principio no sabia por que solo pensaba en ti, ya que ni me acordaba del resto de amigos que lucharon junto a nosotros, en mi mente no había lugar para Quatre, ni para Trowa, ni para Wufei ...ellos solo fueron para mi compañeros y pensaba que tu también eras solo un compañero mas, pero no… llegaste a mi corazón incluso mas allá de la amistad y por eso ahora sufro tanto…pensaba que mi corazón solo se aliviaría volviéndote a ver…pero que error, que terrible error, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?¿Por que?... te busque …decidí buscarte, necesitaba ver tus ojos, sentir tu presencia aunque me miraras tan duramente, necesitaba tanto de ti… y cuando te encontré …aun recuerdo lo que sentí….sentí alivio, felicidad, amor y dolor…te amaba y tenia que decírtelo, necesitaba decírtelo, así iba a acercarme a ti, tu estabas sentado en una mesa de aquel restaurante con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados , yo di otro paso y justo iba a gritarte"Heero Cuanto tiempo…" pero alguien se adelanto a mi ,esas palabras salieron de los labios de otra persona que no era yo y entonces vi lo tonto que había sido… tu al escuchar aquella voz abriste los ojos y miraste embobado a la portadora de aquellas palabras, Relena la actual reina de la paz, la que nos empujo a luchar por la paz, ella estaba allí ante ti, te dedico una sonrisa y mis esperanzas se derrumbaron al ver que respondías medio sonriendo, eso era un logro superior, que tu Heero Yuy el soldado perfecto sonrieras era una gran hazaña y ella lo había conseguido, yo tratando de conseguir una sola sonrisa tuya y solo me había llevado gritos y miradas de odio…pero cuando mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos como si fuera de cristal fue el momento en el que ella se inclino y tu… la besaste…ya no había dudas, yo había llegado tarde, quizás nunca había tenido ninguna oportunidad pero me engañe a mi mismo imaginándome que tal vez tu podrías sentir lo mismo…que tonto fui…ahora me doy cuenta de mi error, para mi mala suerte me doy cuenta tarde, ya que para mi desgracia no puedo cambiar lo que siento, me enamore de ti y se que ya jamás podré volver a amar a otra persona tanto como a ti…y yo se que sin ti no puedo vivir…soy como la leyenda del hipocampo, un hipocampo es un caballito de mar…. Según la leyenda los hipocampos eligen solo a una pareja y si algo le sucede a su pareja el hipocampo incapaz de amar nuevamente a otra pareja termina por morir de pena…así soy yo…Duo Maxwell como los hipocampos enamorado de ti y muerto sin ti…pero ya no importa ….dentro de poco dejare de sufrir, me reuniré con Shinigami el mensajero de la muerte , el me hará dejar de sufrir…allí solo abra sueños y en mis sueños al fin te podré tener a mi lado…para siempre…"

Ya anocheció y el joven dejo de escribir tras poner un ultimo punto final a sus palabras, en todo el rato que había estado escribiendo de sus ojos no habían dejado de caer lagrimas amargas que habían resbalado por sus mejillas hasta caer en la fina arena, cerro con cuidado aquel cuaderno desgastado y lo dejo sobre la arena , al rato se fue incorporando hasta quedar de pie, el chico sentía el agua fría tocar sus pies descalzos y fue cuando se dejo llevar por el murmullo de las olas del mar y poco a poco empezó a caminar dado un paso tras otro , siempre adelante , siempre hacia el mar…"el mar azul un azul como tus ojos…" murmuro mientras seguía caminando paso a paso, ya el agua le llegaba por la cintura pero el joven se sentía bien a notar el agua fría"tan fría como tu mirada…" continuo andando unos pasos mas y ya el agua le llegaba hasta el cuello pero el joven sabia que tenia que hacerlo" por que no puedo vivir sin ti.", cerro los ojos y siguió caminando hasta que su cuerpo fue tragado por completo por las aguas del mar…

Al viejo cuaderno corrió la misma suerte que s dueño, ya que la brisa del mar lo arrastro hasta las aguas, quizás llevándolo con su propietario hasta la eternidad.

**FIN**


End file.
